


Sweet Voices, It drives me crazy

by lilyxnamjoon



Category: Block B (Band), Monsta X (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Body Worship, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Bottom Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Break Up, Cheating, Dom Seo Changbin, Drabble, Falling In Love, Hyung Kink, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Internalized Homophobia, Knife Play, Love, M/M, Marking, Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Smut, Submissive Seo Changbin, Top Chae Hyungwon, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Top Seo Changbin, Violence, age kink, bottom!Wonho, bottom!changbin, bottom!jisung, but just a little bit, changbin just has a big heart is all, crossovers, i think there's a plot i swear, ok this is not a drabble my bad, top!Hyungwon, top!changbin, we'll see how to tag later on i just need to get this out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyxnamjoon/pseuds/lilyxnamjoon
Summary: Seo Changbin really likes his hyungs.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin/Kim Yukwon, Seo Changbin/Lee Hoseok (Wonho)
Kudos: 21





	Sweet Voices, It drives me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> hm....so............. i've been angrily typing on my keyboard all afternoon for this. as a playlist, i recommend any taemin song really, or gunshot by kard. i know the character's choice is kinda weird, this with the erratas kinda emerge from the same universe if you want to think about it this way, you know how RP's work amirite.  
> anyway, enjoy i guess?? not beta-ed, will prolly after i let my brain rest, this had been brewing in there for quite some time now.  
> edit : 1st beta 01132021

2018.

It was a long battle, really, to figure out _why_ Changbin felt these type of ways around the students at school, specifically the male kind. Took him years, of trying to talk it out with his stubborn brain that he did, in fact, like dick. After so many awkward blowjobs, and hand jobs in the dirty bathroom of his high school, giving and receiving, and probably too much time spent on not-so-safe internet websites at the tender age of 15 to much later, that it clicked for him.

It also took him seeing Han Jisung at JYPE, after he'd successfully broke a leg at the audition. Jisung was _so_ talented, really, and at first the two considered themselves rivals in spite training for the exact same thing, sooner than later knowing full well they are going to be together, for a very long time. Changbin was just _too_ good, and Jisung hated that, feeling threatened in his own element of expertise.

"Can you stop being a bitch and cooperate for once?" snarled the younger, in the bathroom for a break, where Changbin just so happened to storm into, even if really didn't need to pee.

"Not my fault you keep forgetting your lines, it's getting on my nerves," Changbin shrugged his shoulder, leaning against the door while Jisung hushed to get his hands cleaned up.

"Can you also like, give some goddamn privacy?" He stood right facing Changbin, the smaller rapper looking up to him, gritting his teeth, absolutely fuming. It really shouldn't be a big deal and yet, all he wanted to do was make Jisung eat the papers filled with his own lyrics, straight with his fist.

"I don't know, you're the one in my personal space right now, I have the right to the bathroom too, stop being whiny."

"Go ahead, go use it then, fuck you're waiting here against the door ?!"

It was a long battle, really, but the realization felt as if the battle didn't last as long as it did. At first, Changbin lacked the ability to pinpoint exactly which one of them moved first, but after five seconds of reflection, it could only be _him_ , to be crazy enough to do that. His mouth crashed against Jisung's, tasting the sweat from practice, the anger filling the younger's body up, and the surprisingly sweet cola flavor he probably drank at some point in the day.

It wasn't rivalry, nor jealously. The hatred he felt, it was none of that. He actually liked Jisung _a lot._ Fuck him and his internalized homophobia, or more accurately, the fear that he would push him away once he knew his deep secret.

He didn't.

Soon enough, Changbin's head was filled with Jisung's moans as he pounded into him against that same door.

* * *

2019.

It started from there. After getting some recognition, and also being Got7's younger brothers, Changbin got to meet some.. People. New people. Idols he liked and loved since he was much younger, blasting their music in his ears in the car ride to school. So, it felt unreal, as if he was dreaming. Yukwon was the first one of them.

"Changbin, stay with me," said the older while pinching his arm.

"Sorry, Sunbaenim, I just.." He trailed off, still feeling all tingly inside. It was 2019, Block B weren't very.. Active, and such, it took the younger by surprise that the older had _time_ to talk with him, as a one-on-one basis. The pair met a couple weeks prior, at the end year award show, but Changbin could only get his number by some sort of magical meditation and manifestation (really, he was just begging Jackson to do something about it, until he actually did with a "Now stop annoying me, kid"). After texting for a while, the pair finally met, Changbin too short to have his feet hit the ground at the tall coffee shop's chair he was sitting on. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly, the way Changbin loved Yukwon was.. So different from Jisung. Maybe it was because he had since then came to term with his internalized homophobia, and after talking a bit with him, realized how many people were... Just like him. He remembered saying, "Wait, is it some kind of VIP club you only get into once you come out or?" which Yukwon just responded with laughing emojis. It probably was, safety wise, a smart decision after all.

"Just call me Hyung."

Yukwon was.. So _sweet_ it made Changbin feel like a diabetic. He was kind, funny, and took care of Changbin as his new little best friend. After their coffee.. Date ? Could it be labeled that ? He didn't know, nor did he ask, the rapper finally had some time to breath again, comeback season ending beautifully, leaving him only just as sore as physically possible. Seriously, every time he thought it couldn't get worse. It did.

This time around, Changbin had been invited to the elder's apartment. Changbin freaked out, what should he wear? Should he even think about these things? Did he need make up? The next thing that scared Changbin was the two dogs barking at him as soon as the door flew open with a Yukwon wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Hi, Hyung," he waved at him. Yukwon shushed his dogs, both came sniffing Changbin's odor, then went back to their own businesses, mainly eating or sleeping.

"Come in, you're fine now."

And indeed, he was. Conversation flew so _easily_ with Yukwon, he thought ; the younger could trust him with his life now, it was crazy to think he created such strong bonds with him. He only hoped it was a both ways street. He learned, that the older idol was more insecure than he let on, and also more shy. Changbin found it cute. And he always showered him with compliments and praises every time it was fit, to lift him up a bit mentally speaking. Changbin was loud, Yukwon was more calm, but still undeniably funny and rode along every joke the rapper did. At some point, he wanted to dance with him, since Changbin wasn't much of a dancer. It was only part of having fun, wasn't it?

"Come on, let me guide," the older urged him to come closer, which he did. They danced a slow, to a non-existing melody, only existing in their minds. The atmosphere shifted suddenly, as Changbin felt his heart thump in his temples. As to keep his goofy persona, the much lighter man stepped on each foot accordingly and let the dancer move him around, giggling as he did so. At some point, Changbin tilted his head up, and he didn't know if it was necessarily a new realization, but suddenly, Yukwon's lips were a tentation hard to resist.

He didn't.

They kissed ; plush and warm lips, delicate but strong hands holding onto him.

Changbin decided after that he needed to hit the gym more often with Chris, since Yukwon was so damn muscular he couldn't breath and that little jealousy was probably the most heterosexual thing he ever felt.

* * *

2020.

The two dated for a while, actually, and unlike with Jisung, they didn't fuck. It was the first time the elder had been with a man, and Changbin wasn't really an asshole to force him to anything. He would make sex jokes, yeah, but the biggest part of this was Yukwon's own insecurities, no matter how many times he "Hyung, you're so pretty,"-ed him. "Hyung, I _love_ your thighs, you'd crush me with these and I'd say thank you." Or even, "I promise, you're the most beautiful Hyung ever." leaving a deep blush in the elder's cheeks.

But it was stupid of him to think a relationship like that could last ; age gap, his own immaturity, and the work itself, making him so busy he'd fall face first in the sheets, ignoring Yukwon's text messages until days later.

They kind of slipped off, without really breaking up, until he heard the older man had now a girlfriend or something, and he sent him a congratulation text.

Both talked again after that, and they fell again in a nice friendship, and maybe, just maybe, they were doing it all wrong, and all they needed was a friendship. It just felt.. Right ?

After some promotion, his attention got stuck on someone else after this. Lee Hoseok, or better known as Wonho.

It was no secret to anyone at this point that Changbin _loved_ them muscles, squeezing them in his hands, feeling the texture, the flex ; god, just thinking about it, it made him horny. However, if he got lucky once, the second time around was a teeny tiny way harder. How could he possibly get this gorgeous man to look his way?

> **sms** ; "Sunbaenim ! I got your number from Yukwon-Hyung, I hope it's okay, I just really _really_ like your style and I have this song idea that doesn't want to leave my head. I feel like it will suit you so well, I can already hear your voice on the beat. I'm looking forward to a reply, please consider this. Hope you'll find the time! Have a nice day!"

Yukwon obviously knew Zico, and Zico basically knew everyone. This time around he didn't get to beg anyone, thankfully for his self-respect. The younger left a bunch of _hearts_ and _likes_ on his SNS activity, just to get his attention.

So he waited.

And waited.

Maybe his message wasn't convincing enough ? Probably. Maybe he didn't like what Changbin and his group did ? Probably too, and thought he was better off not answering at all rather than declining. However, a few days later, Changbin got a reply.

> **sms** ; "Oh hello there ! You sound eager huh ? I'd love to come around in the studio and see what this is all about. I'm free on Friday, how does that sound?"

Changbin nearly threw his phone across his shared room with Jisung, while he, Felix and Hyunjin were packed up yet again to play some games on their phones.

"Breath, Changbin, AI are not here to kill us already," laughed Felix at his weird face and the way he pulled his phone near his chest, as if to catch it from flying away itself into the bricks.

"Shut up, Lixie." he showed all of them the reply he got, missing the sad smile Jisung gave him.

Friday came by faster, or not, he didn't know really. It wasn't really a _lie_ but not a whole truth either, the song barely at the starting stage, with mostly concepts in it rather than solid beat to work with. The poor guy nearly had his heart drop the same moment a gym bag dropped to the floor. He left the door lock open, big headphones on his head - his own studio not as glamorous as Chan's, but it gets the job done. Hoseok smiled at him, big and adorable, wearing gym clothes. He may or may not have missed the way Changbin was near drooling over him, but the younger was quick to shift the focus into _how_ to actually get those muscles, since he himself got quite bulky these times around. The time's 2020, June, summer and biceps in all their glory.

"Well, how about I show you instead ? I work with some tutors, but mostly spending heavy time in there, probably more than you do, that's why." he explained, which made sense, after all Hoseok had the time for that.

"That would be so nice, Hyung ! I would love to." he exclaimed, happily. Changbin would probably collapse upon seeing Hoseok's muscles twitch and twist more than anything else, but still, an opportunity not to be ignored or passed on.

So, they worked around it a bit, Changbin explaining his view and ideas, jotting down some bars into paper with shaky handwriting. He always did, since his brain processed informations faster than his hand could ever muster the energy to write it all down before a new idea popped into his mind. Or maybe it was Hoseok besides him. Or maybe it was both. Changbin locked eyes with the older after he pulled him from his own thoughts, bobbing his head to the new beat one part of the headphones beside his ear, exposing it. He must've felt his burning gaze.

"What is it, Binnie?" the older asked, but Changbin just kept looking, twitching in place the tiniest bit. From his face to his body, he was overlooking him without any shame, like a predator facing its prey. As Changbin was focused on his thighs, Hoseok smirked.

This time, he locked the door shut, slamming the key on the mixing table.

He felt Hoseok's muscle under his fingertips, but since Changbin was a bad planner there was no lube or condoms whatsoever. But it was okay, he thought, as he was leaving the studio still in the afterglow of his recent orgasm, Hoseok laughing openly at him before he waved goodbye and left Changbin to his occupations for the day.

Jisung noticed too, his hazy eyes, the way his hair stuck in all different places as if he just had sex, and later confirmed it one hundred percent.

"You smell like cum, Binnie," the younger whined, pulling away from the kiss scrunching up his nose. Changbin laughed.

"God, sorry, okay, I'll brush my teeth real quick."

-

"What the fuck ?!" Screamed Chan as Changbin did in fact _throw_ his phone across the couch. It bounced, falling face first on the floor. Luckily enough, the carpet saved it from any cracks.

"IT WAS A NUDE!" he screamed back, not expecting in the slightest to get such an exclusive view of Hoseok's body, since the last time in the studio they barely stripped out of their clothes.

"Changbin I don't care about that, just don't throw things around, you could've hurt anyone, damn it." he scolded him, but Changbin was barely listening, heart pounding fast.

Speaking of pounding, apparently, that was the plan ; to get him riled up, and get the younger in between the elder's thighs. Changbin loved that place, warm and safe, as he reduced Hoseok to a moaning mess. Really, that was only the case since the singer _let him_ do it, because Hoseok _wanted_ to. Strong legs around his small waist, short fingers tugging at the elder's hair, kissing messily. Changbin was a people's pleasure, so his only concern at the moment was to make his Hyung feel as good as possible.

"F-Fuck, Hyung..." he moaned, hiding his face in his neck.

"Harder, baby, please." Changbin got the privilege to see his face form the best of expressions as he rammed into him, tip brushing his prostate every so often.

Hoseok liked it rough, unsurprisingly. Also, unsurprisingly, his duality made Changbin sit between two chairs : wanting to wreck the older but also get wrecked by him. So he did just that. Their next time, Changbin was riding him, babbling incoherent _pleases_ and _H_ _yung_ and a mixture of other profanities, cause fuck, the dick inside him was big.

Changbin came back to the dorm legs wobbling, some hickeys peppered along his inner thighs as it was the most discrete place for such things.

Jisung pressed into them a while later, as he was sucking Changbin's dick, eyebrows farrowed.

"Who did this to you, baby?" he asked softly, lips shining from spit, but Changbin didn't reply in the moment, only pulling on his hair to kiss his lips making the younger moan against him.

" ... 'was Hoseok-Hyung," he later mumbled against Jisung's naked shoulder blades when they were cuddling to sleep. He heard a sigh from him, not necessarily surprised. He kissed his soft skin, nuzzling closer. Jisung bite back a sob once Changbin was long gone snoring.

It ended up being his most intense relationship ever. At multiple occasions, he felt as if his dick was going to fall off from how needy the older was, not that the rapper complained much, it was just.. New, and _exciting_ to him. He showed him around, what he liked..

"S-seriously, a k-knife.. ?" Changbin moaned upon seeing the blade, his thrust becoming erratic suddenly.

"Y-Yeah, is that ok?" Hoseok traces Changbin's sides with the dull tip, then this thighs, before hiding it out of pure safety. His small dom wasn't ready enough yet.

Changbin collapsed against his chest after releasing in the condom, totally spent. One of his highest high until now. Hey, maybe the knife idea wasn't so bad.

* * *

Changbin did apply all the tips and tricks from both Hyungs, alongside Chan and Jisung, and in a matter of months he noticed great changes. No longer was he the skinny boy with a skeleton face, and instead, his cheeks were ad full as Jisung's natural ones were. He loved it.

Changbin loved many things, he fell in love so easily, but also faced the issue of not knowing how to express his feelings without involving sexual activities, due to the lack of time and intimacy for romantic dates. He tried his best, really : coffee shops, parks, underground parkings, hotel rooms mostly. He always fell hard and deep, even after the breakups, he would keep a nice relationship with them, platonic but nice. After all, he was only a 21 year-old kid.

* * *

The next time he fell in love, though, had to be at the 2020 MAMA event. Monsta X were performing, but the only person that caught his attention was Hyungwon. The jump from Hoseok to Hyungwon wasn't a big one, but the feelings he developed for the older could only be defined as much different. Still devastated from his last break up, it took him a while, weeks even _months_ to even try again.

Hyungwon was the hardest of them all, teasing him all the way under his skin and to every possible nerve - the latter's appreciation for relationships only a simple "it's not for me." pushing Changbin more than once close to sobbing, midnight long passed, under his covers, behind a screen. Both flirted, till Changbin straight up told him he liked him, and he even got a nice reply to that. Still, it was a dead end, sadly, and who better to complain to than his long best friend, Jisung ?

"God, I want him _so bad_ it's embarrassing," he whined out loud.

"Listen let me write my stuff please I'm trying to focus," replied the younger, brows furrowed as well as his lips, playing with the ballpoint pen between his fingers. In reality, Jisung was all ears, but couldn't break character in case Changbin would read him too easily from then on.

"I know, sorry, it's just.. SO frustrating I'm turning mad." he tug at his own hair, before exhaling deeply. Mildly annoyed, but mostly hurt, Jisung snapped at him without lifting his eyes from the cream colored smooth paper.

"Well, if you focused more on the people with you right now rather than those who don't wanna be with you, you wouldn't be bitching right now." then carried on writing as if nothing happened. Changbin's eyebrows raised.

"What do you mean by that?" the younger shrugged, before sighing again and slamming his notebook on the table, firm look on his face.

"Stop caring about this and that, don't you see he doesn't give two flying fucks about you ? He's just keeping you on your tippy toes for entertainment, Changbin."

"What do you know about that?" he groaned, clearly not pleased with this.

"I don't know, but my grandma used to say if they are only available after 10PM it's a red flag so there's that." Changbin rolled his eyes at that.

"He's just busy."

"Yeah he's busy fucking other people."

"What are you jealous or something ?"

Jisung clenched his fists on each side of his tiny body before one of them met the table.

"God, yes, it's so fucking annoying Changbin, it's been _two_ fucking years and you're as blind as a fucking rock !"

Changbin blinked rapidly, unsure of what he meant.

"What's two years about ?! The fuck, Jisung ? What you're gonna punch me now? What's gotten to you ?" he took a couple steps back after shooting up the chair, preparing his punch just in case.

"Are you fucking stupid?!" suddenly Changbin was pushed against the nearest wall, a funny memory, but this time the roles were reversed. They breathed into each others' breath, but the atmosphere this time was.. much.. different. Jisung had murder on his eyes, but also fat tears running down his pretty face, holding as if his life depended on it onto Changbin's sweatshirt's collar, teeth bare as his lips were twitching from the will he put into stopping his sobs.

"I'm tired of pretending, Changbin, I _love you_ , I am in love with you, and has been for the past fucking years ! You always come back into my arms at the end of the day, no matter how much you pretend to love your fake boyfriends, no matter how hard you lie to yourself, it's always _my_ thighs around you 9 nights out of 10, you think it's funny?! It's not funny Changbin!"

Changbin stared at him, in complete shock, mouth hang open. Did he love Jisung ? Yes, one hundred percent, especially at the beginning after the bathroom incident. Maybe he loved him ever since, he seriously didn't know. He was always with Jisung, all the time, and could get him anywhere anyhow, however he wished.

"I.." he trailed off, because Jisung kissed him, an open mouthed kiss, his grip loosening slightly, palms wet and shaking.

"Don't say anything, I'm sorry, this is stupid." But before he ran off, Changbin grabbed his wrist and hugged him as tightly as he could, knocking the air out of him.

Did he love Jisung ? Yes, a thousand percent. But did he love _only_ him? Not in the slightest. Changbin had so much love to give, and fell head over heals very much so easily, bruising himself many times in the process.

Hyungwon ended up fucking him, in a fancy hotel room, silk sheets and all. It was when looking in his deep brown eyes, as his back arched from the intense pleasure that Changbin finally realized, his final epiphany,

He loved, a lot, harder, _faster._ More than one, always more, and needed as much as he could get to feel complete. Jisung was his home, but he also needed to get fucked just as hard as he fucked him, needed to be taken out on dates as much as he took him on dates.

"I love you.." barely a whisper, head lolled back onto Hyungwon's left shoulder, warm water hugging his small frame compared to Hyungwon's in the bath. He deeply wished he could say those words to all of them again, because even if they left, he still felt deeply for them.

"Love you too, sweetheart." Hyungwon whispered back, kissing his neck. "Jisung called, actually, but I told him you were in no position to speak right now. You two should sort things out, I really don't mind, Binnie, I know you care about him so much, plus.."

Changbin groaned, urging him to continue speaking, which he did after a breathy laugh.

".. I think he's super cute."

Changbin smiled, and that was the last thing he remembered for that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
